


Spider-Man Homecoming Prompt

by RavenWolf48



Series: Spider-Man Homecoming AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Vulture doesn’t let Peter into the school for Homecoming. He, instead, kidnaps Peter and forces him to tell Liz that he can’t dance and is feeling sick.





	Spider-Man Homecoming Prompt

 

Peter felt his heart rate speed up when Toomes turned to look at him. He studied Peter for a second before turning back and leaning under the compartment. 

 

“Now.” he said. “This is how it’s going to work,” he turned and Peter’s breathing stutterted. 

 

He had a gun.

 

“You’re going to call my daughter and tell you that you’re feeling sick and can’t come in.” he waved the gun slightly. “Do it.” 

 

Peter slowly pulled out his phone and pulled up the phone call screen. He thought about calling Mr. Stark instead. 

 

“You’re a smart boy Peter,” Adrian Toomes remarked suddenly and Peter froze. “I don’t think you’ll tempt fate,” he nodded to the gun. 

 

Well there goes that idea. 

 

Peter presses ‘ L i z ’ and brings the phone to his ear. It rings twice and there’s Liz’s voice. 

 

“Peter? Where are you? My dad didn’t scare you did he?” 

 

“What?” Peter croaked. “Oh, no-nonono, I just…” he coughed convincingly. Vulture looked impressed. “I was sick and-and I thought I could hold it out but-but it’s getting worse. I’m calling my aunt. I-I’m so sorry Liz-” 

 

“Peter.” Liz interrupted. Peter’s heart soared. She probably figured this was a trick-she was probably coming to get him- 

 

“I understand. You sounded sick on the way here anyway.” 

 

Peter felt like he was just slapped and his heart hit rock bottom. 

 

“I hope you feel better tomorrow.” Liz added. “Get your rest. Bye Peter,” 

 

“Yep.” Peter’s voice was tight. “By-bye Liz.” and he closed his phone. Vulture nodded. 

 

“Good.” he said and hid the gun in his lap, driving away. Peter swallowed hard and started towards the edge of his door. Maybe he could open it-

 

But it locked.

 

He looked at Mr. Toomes but Toomes wasn’t looking at him. Peter got the hint though and sat down. He didn’t think about what was going to happen to him-everything just became a random blur. He didn’t know where he was and figured later that he probably should’ve been looking just in case he did escape. 

 

But he wasn’t going to. 

 

Something told him this. 

 

He wasn’t going to survive this-he didn’t have his suit and Vulture would eventually figure out how to get to him. In fact-the villain probably already knew what he had to hit to get to Peter. 

 

And that was frightening.

 

* * *

“Out of the car.” 

 

Toomes held a gun to his head and Peter slowly got out, movements slow and controlled. His spidey-sense was going crazy which was understandable. A gun was at his head. Obviously that would be enough of a reason for a sense that told him where danger was to go crazy. 

 

Toomes lead him into a warehouse. Peter didn’t really notice what was happening. He just saw. 

 

A bunch of Chitauri weapons-modified and duplicated. 

 

Peter didn’t think-he acted. 

 

He didn’t have his suit but he always had his web shooters on him. Peter shot a web in the direction of a different weapon and he swung the web to the right-flinging whatever it was away. A person who had been modifying a different weapon, yelled in shock. Peter must’ve grabbed a bomb because it ended up blowing up half the warehouse. 

 

Vulture’s wings came out of nowhere, encasing Toomes. The suit grabbed Peter and flung him upward as the warehouse blew. 

 

Peter was flying in the air before Toomes grabbed him again, throwing him into a car. Peter hit his head and he yelled, grabbing it. He looked up and saw the warehouse in flames-Toomes diving in to salvage….whatever was left. A bunch of his followers came out, coughing and yelling. One found the car that Peter was in and locked him up before Peter could get out. 

 

Peter banged his fists against the door, yelling when Toomes came back, grabbing him by the neck. 

 

Peter choked. 

 

He felt the web shooters being torn off of his hands and he gasped, trying to get them back. Then, Toomes snapped his wrist and there was a white out of  pain. 

 

Peter gagged, coming out of the white out and blinking away tears. He tried to yell but it didn’t work. 

 

“If you snap,” Toomes was saying, sneering. “The right bone in the neck-you can make someone go mute. Without killing them. That’s what I did, Parker. And now...you’re going to get to see your family, your friends, everyone you love die. That! That in there was my  _ life!  _ You idiot kid! You’ll watch everything you wanted burn-just like you did to me.” 

 

Peter stared at him, gasping for air. 

 

But what could he do? 

 

Nothing. 

 

That’s what. 

 

Peter couldn’t do anything.

 

He let himself be dragged away and into a van. 

* * *

Peter stared at the ceiling. 

 

He honestly couldn’t speak. 

 

He tried but he couldn’t. 

 

The van had stopped at a different hideout and the people in the front locked him in a cell. He tried to talk to them but he physically  _ couldn’t _ talk to them. He looked at his hands which were locked in chains. The chains connected to the wall and that lead Peter to believe that this was some abandoned prison. 

 

Peter blinked and realized that tears were falling out of his eyes again. 

 

He looked up and saw the TV screen. Toomes had put it on. 

 

**BREAKING NEWS**

 

**FIRE IN QUEENS NEW YORK.**

 

**MAY PARKER CONFIRMED DEAD ALONG WITH FIVE OTHERS.**

 

Peter cried harder.

* * *

 

Ned was next.

 

Michelle Jones killed herself. 

 

Who could be next? Peter wondered. 

 

And then he saw. 

 

**STARK TOWER AND AVENGERS COMPOUND BLOWN UP. TONY STARK, PEPPER POTTS, HAPPY HOGAN CONFIRMED DEAD.**

 

**_T O N Y_ **

 

Peter tried to wail. 

 

Tried to cry. 

 

But he couldn’t.

* * *

 

Three days. 

 

That’s how long he’s been in the cell. 

 

At least, he thinks it’s been three days. 

 

He isn’t sure. 

 

No food, no water, no light, no people. 

 

Peter thought Vulture was done-there was no one else out there that he cared about. 

 

Unless he was terrorizing New York. 

 

That’s another way to hurt him. 

* * *

“Sam!” 

 

Peter jolted. Who was that? 

 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” That was definitely Toomes. 

 

“Take out his friends-Nat! You got ‘em?” 

 

“Yeah!” Someone yelled back to the first person. 

Peter pushed himself up and wandered to the bars. He looked down and found three people fighting Vulture and two of his men. The men were shot down instantly and someone swooped in and blew up the rest of Vulture’s weapons.

 

“No!” Vulture howled but he was shot down too. His suit was torn apart by one of the heroes and it was destroyed. 

 

Peter looked at the people and blinked. Blinked again, but they were definitely there. 

 

Sam Wilson AKA Falcon, Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, and…

 

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. 

 

AKA the person Peter stole a shield from. 

 

Peter tried to whimper but it just hurt his vocal chords. On one hand he didn’t want to deal with those superheroes at all and on the other hand he needed to get out of here. 

 

“...destroy the warehouse, maybe-blow it up,” Falcon was saying. 

 

“Would this guy have prisoners?” Captain was looking at Vulture. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Black Widow snorted but she was looking around to the point where she caught Peter’s eye. 

 

“Well let’s set up the bombs-” Falcon started.

 

“Hold up,” Black Widow quickly scaled the stairs that were next to her-reaching Peter’s level. Peter backed against a corner in his cell as Black Widow typed a random passcode. She tried again and again until Falcon came up and shot it. 

 

The door was open.

 

“Thanks.” Black Widow said and walked in. 

 

“Is that a teenager?” Captain had seen him. 

 

“Maybe,” Black Widow held out her hand. “Hey. Hi, what’s your name?” 

 

_ Peter.  _ He mouthed.

 

“Can you speak?” Black Widow frowned. Peter pointed to Vulture. Then to his neck. Then to his mouth. “Snapped your neck so you can’t speak?” Peter blinked, surprised at how well that worked, and nodded. Falcon gaped. 

 

“That bastard snapped your  _ neck?! _ ” he yelled. Peter winced but nodded. 

 

“Wouldn’t that kill you?” Cap sounded confused. 

 

“Not if you hit the right bone,” Black Widow responded. “C’mere Peter. We’re getting you out of here, okay? And then we’ll have Panther check up on you.” 

 

Peter worried his bottom lip before taking Widow’s outstretched hand. 

 

She gently helped him out of the cell and down the stairs. Then lead him out of the warehouse. 

 

Sam blew up the place behind him. 

* * *

“He’s not talking.” 

 

“Of course he isn’t-he can’t,”

 

“But he’s not interacting either-” 

 

“Steve, he probably just went through a traumatic experience-he’s going to be a little anti-social.”

 

“Hey kid-Pete,” Falcon asked before Cap could talk anymore. Peter looked over at him. “How long have you been there?” Peter shrugged. “Okay, when was the last day you were out?” Peter thought about it and then mouthed the date of Homecoming. “ _ Three weeks _ ?!” Peter looked at him for a second, surprised. But he nodded. 

 

“Have you eaten anything?” The black woman was looking at him as Falcon looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Peter looked at her and shook his  head. 

 

“Oh my god.” Falcon moaned. “How  _ old  _ are you?”

 

Peter put a 1 and a 5 up on his hands. 

 

“ _ 15 _ !?” 

 

“He did not need to know that,” Black Widow decided. 

 

“I’m getting you something to eat,” the black woman looked like she was just barely controlling her anger as she stalked away. 

 

_ Who’s that? _ Peter mouthed. 

 

“Okoye,” Widow said. “She’s the leader of the Dora Milaje. The Wakandan Warrior group.” Peter slowly nodded and the woman came back with food. She pushed it at Peter and Peter took it. 

 

“Eat what you can,” she advised. “If you haven’t eaten for three weeks, you’ll want to take your time.” Peter nodded. He ate slowly as the others debated around him. He wasn’t really listening but he had a feeling it was about what they were going to do with him. Widow seemed nice, but she knew  _ Spider-Man  _ not Peter Parker so she and Cap were both wary around him.

 

Falcon wanted to keep him which was nice….ish. 

 

The argument only ended when Okoye stepped in saying that if Cap and Black Widow couldn’t take care of him, then Wakanda would. Unless of course he had a family. 

 

When they asked him that, Peter shook his head. 

 

He didn’t have anyone.

* * *

 

Steve was shaking him, gently of course but Peter startled a bit, fearful. Steve backed off instantly, putting his hands up. 

 

“It’s okay.” he said. “I’m just waking you up. We’re at Wakanda.” he added. 

 

Peter slowly nodded and stood, shaking a bit. 

 

“Nat says to take your time,” Steve told him. “You’re probably still weak and recovering from everything.” Peter nodded in understanding. He and Steve walked out of the quintjet and Peter made it to the edge before he stumbled. He grabbed Steve who let him grab his arm. 

 

Peter took a deep breath and kept going, this time leaning on Steve. 

 

They made it into the palace where Peter began to hear voices. 

 

“He’s on his way!” it sounded male. “Guys, I’m not joking-” 

 

“We never said you were,” Natasha’s voice. “Bruce, we’re trying to figure something out too-” 

 

“How about we just get rid of the stones?” 

 

Peter froze. 

 

That voice was familiar.

 

They made it into whatever room they were at and Peter looked around. All of the Avengers were there. 

 

_ All  _ of them. 

 

Peter tried to cry out but lucky for him, the man turned around. 

 

“Ah-there you are Ste- _ ohmygod, Peter! _ ” 

 

_ Tony Stark  _ ran towards Peter who felt like sobbing; throwing himself at Tony. Tony pulled Peter closer and hugged him hard. 

 

For a moment all that mattered was that Tony was alive.

 

“Um.” 

 

A throat cleared and Tony pulled away slightly, looking around. He kept Peter close though, not letting go.

 

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “How do you know him?”

 

“Oh, right, ah-kid, where did you go?” Tony seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish. “You were going to Homecoming and then you just dropped off the grid for almost a month-!”

 

_ I got kidnapped.  _ Peter mouthed. 

 

Tony squinted. 

 

“What?” he frowned. 

 

“He’s saying that he was kidnapped.” Natasha said.

 

“What! By who?!” Tony looked ready to kill someone. 

 

_ Adrian Toomes. My date’s dad who’s also the Vulture guy.  _ Peter told him. Tony looked at Natasha.

 

“Adrian Toomes. His date’s dad who’s also the Vulture guy…?” Natasha looked confused. “What Vulture guy?” Tony stared at Peter. 

 

“What did he do to you?” Tony asked finally. 

 

_ My neck.  _ Peter pointed to his neck and Tony didn’t need a translation for that.  _ And locked me up.  _

 

“We found him when we went in and destroyed this warehouse,” Steve said finally. “And he was locked away without any food and water-” 

 

“ _ Kid! _ ” Tony slapped his forehead, breaking away. “Oh god, you’re going to kill me.” Peter froze and he started to cry softly. 

 

Tony winced. “What is it?” 

 

Peter told him and then looked at Natasha. Natasha looked pale. 

 

“He said he already killed you once. He doesn’t want to do it again,” she told Tony. Tony stared at her before sighing. 

 

“Oh god, c’mere,” he gestured to Peter who slowly walked forward and hugged him again. “It’s alright. I’m fine, I’m safe and so are you.” 

 

There was a pause. 

 

“So, Underoos, do you want to save the world from a purple raisin?” 


End file.
